Secret Rendezvous
by shadowlynxbehr
Summary: Angela Webber goes for a walk in the woods and meets Paul Lahote, whom she's only known in passing. She's drawn to him, but has no idea why...or what he really is.


**Note: You can find the banner for this story at (http:) albums/v629/Shadowlynx/Team%20Jacob%20Banners/SecretRendevous(.jpg)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination...**

Angela leaned against the tree, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She tried to control her breathing to no avail. Looking furtively around the woods, she wondered if someone was out there somewhere…watching her.

A sound, like scuffling, came from the right and she jerked her gaze in that direction. Her eyes searched the foliage over there, but she could see nothing except the still leaves of the bushes.

She waited…listening.

There was not a sound…at least nothing she could hear above the thundering of her heart. Still, she could swear it felt like she was being watched. The skin at the back of her neck prickled.

Swallowing, she pushed away from the tree and continued walking as quickly as she could towards what she hoped was the right place. She had received directions to follow, but she had never been good at them. Then again, how could anyone give good directions when most of the way she had to go was nothing more than foliage typical of the woods surrounding the Forks, Washington area?

She'd never been fond of the woods, it wasn't that she was a girly-girl, it was just that she was afraid of what might be lurking out there. Granted, the woods were always so green and beautiful when she was looking at them from the safety of her house…or a car, but when on foot inside of them, they were rather scary. She jumped at every sound, nearly screamed at every shadow and always felt like something was watching her.

Someone was watching her.

Maybe it was the result of watching one too many horror movies about the woods or listening to too many scary stories. Her father had warned her about that every time he caught her watching one of those movies with her friends, but she had chosen to ignore it. She wasn't about to let her friends think of her as a wuss if she didn't watch it with them.

Despite her lack of a sense of direction, she managed to find the small cabin that was her destination. As she approached it, it became clear that the place was deserted. Even though the cabin looked well-kept, it was a little bare, a little simplistic. It looked as if it was only large enough for one room inside, making her wonder why her friends would choose such a place to meet.

She hesitated before finally opening the door and stepping inside. Looking around, she found her initial thoughts were true. There was only one room to the cabin. Yet it looked comfy enough for one or two people.

A full-size bed sat against the far wall with crates on either side serving as nightstands. To her right was a kitchenette with an old-fashioned stove and refrigerator. The small Formica-topped table with two folding chairs marked that area off from the rest of the room. On the left side of the cabin, a worn rug designated the living area with a couch and two chairs positioned around the wooden coffee table. The walls of the cabin were bare except for a few shelves that were currently empty of any belongings.

It was clear that no one lived here at the moment, but the lack of dust and musty smells told her that someone had, at least, kept the place maintained. She thought maybe whoever it was that chose the cabin as their meeting place had come earlier to make sure the place was clean enough for everyone. However, that didn't explain why she was currently the only one there.

With a frown, she wondered if she was really in the right place since she was certain she was a little late. Shouldn't some of the others be here already when the note had said to meet there at twelve-thirty? She looked at her watch and noted she was fourteen minutes late. With a sigh, she decided she really was in the wrong place after all.

At that thought, she heard a noise coming from outside. Moving to the door, she peered out and took in her surroundings. Another noise had her looking towards an area of the woods that was filled with a lot of brush and other foliage. Her breath caught as she saw what she was sure was the shadow of some giant wolf.

It had to be one of those giant wolves everyone was talking about now, not the bear she had once thought it to be the first time she had caught a glimpse of it. Still, no matter what it was, it was terrifying to see. It was larger than anything she had ever seen and within that shadow, she could make out two small pinpoints of light that appeared to glow.

She had the feeling it was looking right at her.

She gasped as the shadow appeared to move. First it seemed to crouch as if trying to make itself smaller, then it shifted forward…towards her.

A scream lodged itself in her throat, but never made it out as a man suddenly stepped out of that shadow. She blinked as her mind tried to reconcile the sudden disappearance of the wolf shadow with the appearance of the man.

What was going on?

The man moved stealthily across the ground, his long strides eating up the distance between them. He made no sound as his hungry gaze remained trained on her, as if she were his prey. The closer he got, the more she could see the glow of his eyes and the small smirk he wore on his face. Something about that look sent chills down her spine as the shadow of the wolf was immediately forgotten.

Then, just like that, recognition set in.

He was one of the Quileute natives that hung out with the group that Jacob Black was a part of. However, Jacob wasn't scary like this guy was. Angela liked the friendly, affectionate boyfriend of her best friend. In her opinion, Jacob was the perfect guy for someone like Bella Swan.

Yet this guy walking towards her, making no sound at all so that all she could hear was the frantic beating of her heart in her ears, was making her tremble. Just as the realization that he was as naked as the day he was born registered in her mind, his smirk turned into a wolfish grin.

Her eyes widened as she forgot to breathe.

Paul…his name was Paul, she remembered now. He was the one Bella had always complained about. The rude, mean one, she had said. The one that hated the fact that Jacob was in love with Bella.

He looked every bit as menacing and angry as Bella had described him. Even that grin looked malicious coupled with that evil glint in his eyes. Not even the beauty of his unclothed, flawless body could take away from the wickedness she felt emanating from him.

And yet, she couldn't make herself flee.

All she could do was take feeble steps backwards while he seemed to stalk her. Her hand had risen to her chest, curled into a fist, clutching the area over her rapidly, pounding heart. She was even breathing erratically now, at least until her back hit a wall, making the air catch in her lungs.

Her eyes widened even more and her lips trembled as she stared up at him while he towered over her. He just stood there, so close she could feel the heat of his body and feel his breath against her hair.

She swallowed, even though her throat was dry. Other than that, she was frozen to the spot.

He didn't make a move, just stood there and ate her up with dark eyes that screamed sinful things at her. She watched as his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, as if honing in for the kill. She began trembling again, her lips even more so when she saw his hand moving out of the corner of her eye.

Her heart skipped a few beats when that hand lightly brushed a few wisps of her hair away from her face. The gentleness of his touch was a stark contrast to the harshness of his looks.

His eyes flicked to his hand, watching as he trailed his fingers along the silky, softness of her cheek down to her jaw. He let his fingers continue to her plump lips, tracing the outline of them as his eyes darkened with something she never expected to see in them.

Desire.

Pupils widened. Lips parted. A tongue poked out to moisten them.

She shivered.

His head slowly descended towards hers, making her suddenly panic so that she finally found her voice.

"Y-you shhhould go. O-others are…coming."

His face stopped a feather's touch away as he barely shook his head. "No one is…coming," he said in a guttural tone, "at least no one else but…me…and you."

"H-how do you…know? I'm s-s-s-supposed to be meeting…friends…"

"I sent the message," he interrupted.

She gasped. "Y-y-y-you? But…why?"

His fingers brushed over her lips again as he whispered, "Because…I've been watching you."

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed her in. "I'm…drawn to you. And I've given up…resisting."

As he opened his eyes and looked down at her, a mischievous twinkle matched the lopsided grin he now sported.

"And you, my dear," he murmured, his sinuous words caressing her body, "are so good…so pure…so…tempting to a bad, flawed man like me."

His tongue snaked out to slowly wet his lips again and this time, her eyes followed the movement. She couldn't help it. The sound of his low, husky voice, the gentle way that he touched her and the way that his eyes told her what he wanted to do to her, made her feel…naughty. She suddenly wanted to be bad, to throw caution to the wind and let him have his wicked way with her.

Not even her ex, Ben, had made her feel like this. Her whole body was still trembling, but in a good way. She could feel her skin tingling where his fingers had touched her, while her heart felt like it was trying to hammer its way out of her heaving chest. She was on sensory overload and he had barely even done a thing to her.

Still, her mind knew better. She knew she was supposed to resist the temptation of what he was offering her. She knew it and yet she made no move when he lowered his lips to hers.

Just like the predatory nature he exuded, his lips captured hers unmercifully. As his rough hands cupped her face, holding her immobile, he deepened the kiss, his mouth moving like he was some hungry savage feeding from the bounty that was her mouth. Her fingers instinctively curled against the warm pectorals that rippled beneath the taunt skin of his chest, trying to find something to hold on to.

She was helpless as his tongue swept over her soft lips, then plunged into her mouth when she unwittingly parted them for him.

He devoured her.

The intensity of his movements so fierce and pervasive that she couldn't defend against them. In fact, it wasn't until he pulled back slightly for a breath that she found her own will again. Acting quickly, she slipped out of his hold and made a break for the door, trying to escape the provocative being that was Paul.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't with her as he easily inserted his body between hers and the door that was still a few feet away. He was too fast, too agile for her to comprehend as she tried to stop her forward momentum and only barely managed to keep from slamming into his bare body.

His hands curled around her arms and roughly pulled her into him until her chest was flush with his. His dark eyes held her captive as he once more lowered his lips to hers.

"Please," she whispered, "you have to let me go."

"No," he breathed harshly, "I…can't."

"Don't do this…please!" she tried to appeal to his conscious, if he had one. "I don't want…"

"Yes…you do," he interrupted with a growl, "I can smell how much you want this. Your body is telling me you want me."

He paused as he took another deep breath before adding, "And baby, you smell good enough to eat."

Shivering in response, she knew he was telling the truth. Her body was sinfully betraying her and nothing she could say could dispute that fact. To back up his words, he ran his thumb over the thin cloth of her dress, right over her nipple where it puckered up instantly as if it was reaching out for more of his touch.

He gave her his wolfish smile as his thumb continued to caress her hardening peak, daring her to defy his words.

She didn't.

When she opened her mouth, only a quiet moan emerged making his grin widen. He wrapped one arm around her, keeping her attached to him as he cupped her pert mound in his hand. Lowering his head, he once more engulfed her mouth with his. This time, he wasn't quite as gentle.

This time, he was more rough as if he were trying to stake his claim. His mouth, his hands gave her the impression that he was being territorial. It was as if he were leaving his mark on her skin.

Keeping her mouth busy with his, he lowered his hands to her thighs. Grasping fistfuls of dress, he lifted it up and over her head in one swift movement before attaching his mouth to her neck and sucking hard. The dress, now of little importance, was tossed carelessly somewhere in the cabin, then his hands were on her waist as his tongue lavished affection over the marks he had left on her neck.

Unable to resist the pull of him, one of her arms went around his shoulders while the other hand buried itself in his short, thick hair. She tilted her head back as his teeth and tongue made their way from her neck down to her collarbone. As he bit and sucked her skin there, he made short work of her white, cotton bra.

Lifting his head as he tossed the bra, he grinned at her. "Tell me Angela, are you as pure as the color you wear?"

"No," she panted, "I'm not that…innocent."

His eyebrow lifted. "Really?"

She nodded her head.

He chuckled low, "We shall see."

Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he lowered his head and opened his mouth. Using his hands to bend her back slightly, he never once looked away as he took one creamy, ripe swell into his mouth. As his tongue swirled around the pebbled tip, he lifted her up by her thighs and walked the few paces to the bed.

Angela's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and head, holding him to her body as he continued to suckle and lick her swollen flesh. Her mind was tumultuous, trying to revolt against what was happening, but her body refused to cooperate. Then, when his teeth bit her hardened peak she cried out as liquid warmth seeped from between her legs.

Paul dropped her on her back with a growl as the scent of her arousal reached his nose. He leaned over her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tell me again that you don't want this," he growled.

Her chest heaved as her mind screamed at her to say no, yet she answered him with, "I…can't."

A low, throaty laugh preceded his haughty words, "I thought so."

Then his fingers curled seductively around the sides of her tiny, white cotton panties before sliding them sinuously down her legs. Just like the rest of her clothing, it was tossed without a care so that he could concentrate on what he wanted to do.

She was now spread out on her back, her body displayed for his pleasure. She swallowed as his eyes darkened and he licked his lips, looking at her as if she were to be the feast of his lifetime.

He grabbed her ankles and yanked her towards him until her ass was at the very edge of the bed. Then, keeping her ankles in his hands, he pushed her legs back towards her body, making her bend her knees. This position left her completely exposed and at his mercy.

Without any warning at all, he dropped to his own knees and lowered his head to take her into his mouth. His tongue immediately thrust out to lap at the moistness that already dripped from her center. She shrieked as she felt his mouth greedily drinking his fill.

She hadn't lied to him about not being innocent, yet no one had ever attacked her like this. He was relentless in his enjoyment of the wetness between her legs, pushing his tongue inside of her to coax out more of her juices, then coating her folds with it even as he rubbed against the hard nub that made her writhe uncontrollably.

Her thighs were shaking so badly by the time he sucked her nub into his mouth as he ruthlessly shoved two fingers inside of her. That was all it took for her to let loose a shrill scream as her body convulsed around him.

He didn't even let her come down from that high as he stood up, grabbed her wrists and yanked her to her feet. She blinked up at him in a daze before he turned her around, then bent her over until her hands were on the bed. Lifting one of her legs, he bent it so that her knee rested on the edge of the bed thus exposing her dripping core to him.

She gasped as she felt his fingers caressing her there, knowing he was making sure she was ready for him. Fear suddenly gripped her insides as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Paul…I've never…"

He tsked. "You said you weren't innocent."

"I'm not! This is just…new."

Paul chuckled. He knew she was telling him she had never tried this position before.

"Well then, trust me, you'll learn to love it."

She was going to protest once more, but he was too fast for her. Grabbing her hips, he plunged deep into her until he was buried to the hilt. Another scream fell from her lips as she fisted the comforter in her hands and tears formed in her eyes, yet she didn't try to move away from him.

Instead, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying not to let another moan escape. She knew she couldn't escape him and now she didn't really want to. Not when he made her feel this way, not when she secretly liked it.

But she wasn't ready to let him know that.

Paul waited a few moments for her body to get used to his invasion, then with just the pressure of his hands on her hips, he let her know their rendezvous was about to get serious. That was the only warning she had before he was pulling himself almost all the way out, then slamming back inside of her just as quickly.

Angela couldn't do anything else but hold on as he repeatedly pounded into her, but each successive push made her arms weaken until she was falling forward on her face. Still, she welcomed the feel of the comforter in her mouth as it muffled the screams now emitting from her every time Paul buried himself deep inside of her. She briefly wondered if he was trying to split her open and then she was lost in a sea of pleasurable pain as he marked her insides with his manhood.

Finally she reached the point of no return when she heard his growl behind her.

"Come on baby, come for me! I want to feel your body explode all around me!"

It was as if his words were the trigger she needed because with his next plunge into her, she came with a blinding, dizzying burst of ecstasy. It was so intense that it made her feel like she was shattering into a million pieces and as those pieces flew into the air, she could feel his eruption flooding her insides.

Then those pieces began to fall, fading into darkness while she heard, as if from a distance, a long, uninhibited howl.

And then…there was nothing.

Angela woke up, hours later as the waning sunlight filtered into the small cabin. She sat up with a start when the memories of what had happened began to filter into her sluggish mind. As she looked around to find that she was all alone, she noticed that he must have laid her in the bed and covered her with the comforter because she had no recollection of laying down herself. He had even gathered her clothes and placed them in a pile at the foot of the bed.

As the images of their tryst continued to play in her head, she slowly got up and began to dress. Now that he was gone, her sensible mind began to take over again. She began to feel ashamed, tainted with what she had allowed to happen.

There was no other way to say it, no other excuse. She had allowed it to happen. She had given in to his seduction and she knew it. And now that he had gotten what he had wanted, he was gone.

Her sight began to blur as she finished putting on her clothes, but she ignored the tears and made her way out of the cabin. She knew better than to think that they would ever meet like that again. She knew Paul wasn't the type of guy who liked having a woman more than once. After all, wasn't that usually the reputation of men like him.

Their wayward souls were not meant to be tied down to anyone. He was the perfect epitome of a lone wolf.

She reached the edge of the woods and looked back at the cabin one last time. As she continued to fight back the tears, she told herself at least she would always have the memory of the day she had let her inhibitions go and allowed herself to be a little naughty.

At least now, she could say she wasn't such a good little girl anymore.

"Are you all right Angela? You seem a little distant," Bella asked, her voice was on the quiet side so as not to spook her best friend.

The two of them were sitting outside of the general store in La Push where they had stopped for a drink before they headed to the beach for the day. Bella had called her earlier that morning and asked if she wanted to hang out today because Jacob was going to be busy and Bella didn't want to spend the day cooped up in her house.

Not wanting to sit at home dwelling on the memories of the day before, Angela had agreed to go, forgetting that she and Bella tended to have a lot of comfortable silences when they were together. While the two of them had talked amicably on the way to La Push, they had grown quiet inside the store and now were sitting quietly outside at one of the picnic tables there. Unfortunately, that meant her mind wandered back to the day before.

She gave Bella what she hoped was a genuine smile as she shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

Bella looked at her for a moment before nodding her head. She knew better than to push the issue. Angela would talk when she wanted to. She was the same way as her.

Angela tried not to feel guilty for shutting her best friend out, but before it could really bother her, Bella turned to look in the distance, then suddenly her face lit up in a huge smile.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed, her voice full of happiness.

Angela watched as Bella jumped up and skipped into Jacob's open arms, but diverted her eyes quickly when she noticed who else had arrived with him. Pretending to be busy with her purse, she refused to look in Paul's direction thinking he wouldn't acknowledge her in any way. After all, no one but the two of them knew about the day before.

She was still rummaging through her purse as Jared sat down across from her and Embry started to sit down next to her, while Jacob and Bella were still wrapped up in each other. However, before Embry's bottom could connect with the seat, a loud growl emitted from Paul.

As one, all heads turned in Paul's direction to find him glaring with narrowed eyes at Embry. Embry noticed those eyes flick towards Angela for a moment before looking back at him again. He had seen that look plenty of times on the faces of the wolves who had a significant other. He knew what that meant. Throwing his hands up in surrender, he quickly got up and went to sit next to Jared.

Paul took the now vacated seat next to Angela while she looked down at the table and fought the blush that she could feel stealing across her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jacob and Bella giving each other puzzled looks even as Jared and Embry were gaping at Paul. Something told her that all of them knew some kind of private information that she wasn't privy to.

Then, when Paul threw his arm around her shoulders, everyone went so still and silent that she could swear she could hear a pin drop. That made her think that she was right…they knew something that she didn't. Still, Paul's arm around her shoulders made the heat in her cheeks seem to get more unbearable until she heard his voice which was, to her shock, full of concern.

"How are you doing today, Angie?"

She blinked as she realized what he was really asking. It made her look up at him where she could now see the genuine worry in his eyes. It caught her off guard because it looked almost out of place on a man like him. Still, she knew she couldn't lie.

Smiling shyly, she answered with a soft, "I'm fine."

Paul continued to ignore the curious looks they were now getting from their rapt audience as his eyes flicked over hers, as if making sure she wasn't lying to him. Then, he gave her his wolfish grin as he leaned over to whisper words into her ear that made her think that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be left out of the loop for long.

"Good," he said, "because tonight, I'm coming…for you."


End file.
